Honey and Rain
by Dean's Girl 2010
Summary: When Sam and Dean are forced to take down one of the oldest goddess's things go a little south. Dean/Hurt and Protective; Sam/Hurt and Protective...Give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**So I haven't written in a really long time and this is only my second fan fiction! So if you want to support me that would be wonderful! So this is definitely a Hurting Dean kind of story wit a little hurt Sam and a lot of brotherly moments. (NO WINCEST). I hope you enjoy it! **

**Honey and Rain**

Dean gasped as the thin blade pierced his side. His eyes turned toward the corner of the room where his brother's unconscious frame laid crumpled against the wall. He dropped down to his knees as the silver knife was pulled from his body in a slow smooth motion, the blade glinting in the yellowish light that lit up the large plush room where the goddess lived. His hand closed around the mirrored knife that had flown from Sam's fist as he made impact against the wall. The goddess hovered above Dean laughing gently as his blood quickly pooled around him but suddenly her flawless face froze and contorted into a look of confusion, pain and finally fury. The goddess's shrill scream made Dean cower, covering his ears with his hands; forcing him into a fetal position. He glanced up and saw the goddess disappear in a storm of ashes.

Dean groaned as he attempted to stand up, falling back toward the floor before he even got to his feet. "Sam!" Dean half yelled at his unconscious brother, he needed to know that he was okay. "Sam" Dean shouted gruffly. Sam still didn't answer. The older Winchester reached toward his brother with his right hand, catching the groove in the tile flooring, pulling himself through his own blood, in order to get six inches closer to the injured Sammy. Dean paused, attempting to keep the nausea that threatened to overwhelm him at bay. Then with his left hand attempting to staunch the flow of blood that continued to pore from his side, he once again reached his right arm toward his brother catching the groove of the flooring; affectively pulling himself another six inches closer to his goal.

"Sam!" Dean cried out once more as he reached his younger brother, lightly tapping his leg with his free arm. "Sam, it's going to be okay, I gotcha okay?" Dean stated in a low gravelly voice, before drifting into sweet unconsciousness.

Sam woke, blinking his eyes against the sudden lightness. His head throbbed and after a quick brush across the back of his head the reason was clear. The room was bright, the walls a honey yellow and the furniture a deep red. In the middle of the room a good sized fountain flowed gently. The floor was cream with deep groves but it was covered with something else; something red. Sam's eyes quickly took in a large puddle of blood, and hurriedly followed the trail that seemed to have been smeared across the room. Sam eyes fell upon his brother's pale face. "Dean! Dean!" Sam shouted, quickly taking in his brother's condition. Sam removed the hand the Dean had used to cover his wound and groaned as he saw the condition that his brother's side was in. There was no telling how deeply the stab wound went; and of almost equal precedence; where exactly were they?

**Well what did you think? Please let me know but no flames. Hopefully I will be able to post again soon but I'm going to be really really busy...just keep bugging me if you want another chapter and I will try to write one! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright everyone, here's chapter 2! I'm really glad you liked chapter 1! A big thanks to those who reviewed! Please review if want more of the story! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Two

Sam knelt over his brother, checking his vitals. He breathed a sigh of relief as he plainly felt Dean's shallow breathing upon his cheek. He quickly decided what needed to be done and lifted his brothers limp body off the floor, being careful not to bump his side against the wall as he leaned against it for support. "Okay Dean let's get you out of here."

Sam staggered up the stairs into the main potion of the house. It was elegant and a few statures of pained humans lined the walls. Bowls of amber liquid were set out throughout the house and just as it was in the basement water features provided the focal point of the room. Whatever they had been hunting obviously enjoyed suffering. Sam grimaced when he realized that he didn't even know if they had they managed to kill it. He quickly headed toward the front door and was almost surprised when he reached it without a problem. Once outside Sam immediately saw the Impala, a very welcome sight and quickly made his way toward it. After putting his older brother in the passenger seat and digging through his pockets for the keys he headed in the direction of the nearest town.

By the time Sam had figured out where the nearest motel was, Dean was stirring, his face wrinkled in pain as he attempted to open his eyes. "Sammy?" Dean slurred, his eyes opened slightly revealing green watery eyes.

"I'm here Dean. You okay?"

Dean grunted his reply, "You?"

"Yeah." Sam fibbed trying to keep his tone from sounding worried. Dean quickly woke up the rest of the way causing his body to jerk slightly, he blanched holding onto his injured side.

Dean took in his surroundings and quickly turned toward his brother, who was turning the Impala off. "Why are we at this motel?" Dean questioned, immediately knowing that something was wrong.

Sam sighed; he never had been able to hide anything from Dean. "Let's get inside and stitch up your side first; then we can talk k?" The eldest Winchester frowned but the growing pain in his side stopped him from complaining.

Dean laid spread out across one of the twin sized beds in their new motel room. His blood stained shirt lay crumpled on the floor. The deep almost purplish slit in his side made breathing difficult but not impossible. "We need to go to the hospital." Sam stated once again, digging through the first aid kit that he had brought in from the car.

"No." Dean grunted harshly, they had already had this conversation.

"The cut is too deep to take care of here; you'll end up with an infection or eternal bleeding." Sam said handing Dean a large bottle of whiskey.

Dean took a swig before answering. "Just stitch it up."

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked over to the farthest bed that held his eldest brother. "Fine, this is going to hurt."

Dean grimaced as Sam carefully began to clean out his wound; quickly taking another swig of whiskey. "Tell me about it."

Within a half an hour, Dean was patched up and moving around even though Sam could tell that he was in a lot of pain. "So, Sam, why are we at this motel, and not the one we've stayed at for the pass week?" Dean questioned, looking for some answers.

"I don't remember where we were staying." Sam replied, attempting to make light of the situation.

"What do you mean you don't remember? You were the one who choose the motel."

"I just don't remember." Sam stated simply, purposely avoiding Dean's gaze.

"What else don't you remember?" Dean paused, waiting for Sammy to reply, when he didn't his eyes widen slightly. "You don't remember anything, do you?" Once again Dean paused, hoping that Sam would correct him. "What do you remember?" Dean asked with a slightly defeated tone.

"I remember staying at Bobby's and thinking that we had found a hunt in Iowa somewhere." Sam said; his back still turned toward his brother.

"That was almost a full week ago! You don't remember any of the hunt?"

Sam turned around, his eyes finally making contact with his brother's. "No."

"We need to get you to the hospital." Dean stated.

"No way. If you're not going to the hospital for a stab wound there's no way I'm going for a stupid head injury." Sam said vehemently.

"Sam! You're going. You know head injuries are serious." Dean cried out, all his strength seemed to leave him at once and he began to fall toward the floor.

"Dean!" Sam cried as he watched his brother hit the floor.

**Well Sam can't remember and Dean is unconscious, kind of a bad place to leave off...lol Let me know what you think! Please no flames! **


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews this time! I love hearing all of you thoughts! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Tell me what you think! **

Chapter Three

Dean woke three hours later to find a dozing Sam next to him in the motel bed. It was dark outside the security light outside their motel window casted a strange yellowish glow through the dirty window onto the foot of his bed. It took a few moments for the older Winchester to remember the 'wonderful' situation that he and his brother were now in. He was still trying to puzzle everything together when Sam began to wake.

"Dean?" Sam stated rubbing his eyes, sleep clinging to his voice and causing it to sound deeper.

"Sam." Dean said in reply, attempting to push himself off the bed and to his feet but quickly realizing that the task was harder than he would have imagined.

"Whoa! Dean. Take it easy." Sam cried, quickly standing upright; the remnants of sleep quickly leaving his demeanor. "You just woke up dude. Take it easy."

The eldest Winchester rolled his eyes but leaned once again on the pillows that covered the headboard of the bed. "You 'member anything yet?"

Sam smirked, a sad attempt to hide the fact that he was slightly nervous. "No not yet."

Dean's lips pulled together slightly, taking in this bit of information. "Maybe you'll remember if you eat something." Dean smiled, he was really hungry. "Why don't you run back to our other motel; grab our stuff and get some burgers? Then we'll decide what our next move is?"

Sam nodded and headed towards the door. He stopped mid stride and slowly turned back to his brother, a small smirk playing across his lips. "And where is that exactly?"

As soon as Sammy left, Dean allowed the pain that was wracking his body to surface and began checking over his own injuries. His body was covered with bruises and lacerations, nothing too out of the ordinary. Taking a deep breath, Dean allowed himself to look at the wound in his side. The entire thing was an dark red with the all the blood that Sam had not managed to wipe off. Dean reached over and pulled off the crude bandage. Half of his brother's stitches had been ripped out due to his fall and the cut was seeping blood. Dean groaned, realizing that this wound wasn't as simple as he had originally hoped. He pushed himself to his feet, wheezing slightly at the effort. He mentally kicked himself as he staggered over to the bathroom. He couldn't let the pain control him, he needed to take care of Sammy.

Dean sighed as the warm water beat against his body, steam rising around him in a calming mist. Battling a little bit of light headedness he had been able to make his way to the shower. He carefully kept his side out of the flowing water for the moment, simply enjoying the effect that the hot water and steam had upon his overly tense muscles. After a few more minutes of relaxing, he slowly moved his side under the warm stream. Dean hissed as the water made contact against his sore flesh, steadying himself against the shower wall.

"Dean!" Dean grunted to himself trying to bring his mind and body into focus again. He slowly willed himself to clean out his wound being very careful to leave the remaining stitches in his side. The eldest Winchester left the shower about five minutes later, his wound beginning to bleed anew. After wrapping a towel around his waist Dean opened the bathroom door finding an anxious looking Sam. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam replied looking at Dean's open wound. "You okay?"

"Yeah. What'd you get us to eat? And where are my clothes?" Dean stated quickly changing the subject.

Sam looked at his brother, his eyebrows raised in doubt. "Clothes are on the bed, Food's on the table. " Sam stated knowing not to push Dean to tell him how he really was.

"Thanks." Dean said, as he pulled on a loose T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "You gonna eat?"

"Uh. Yeah." Sam stated, "After I rewrap your side."

Dean rolled his eyes as he sat on the edge of his twin bed, throwing Sam a hamburger from the bag that sat on the bedside table. "After we eat."

Sam sighed but caught the hamburger anyway, sinking onto his bed. Dean grabbed the remote control and found the movie network on TV. They were playing the original Rocky and Dean immediately started singing along. "…It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight…" Sam shook his head but soon was singing along enjoying one of the rare moments where everything else doesn't seem to matter. The moment was soon over as the movie continued and both the boys were pulled into their own thoughts.

Sam broke the silence first, "Will you let me patch you up now?"

Dean was pulled from his thoughts, "What?"

Sam smiled slightly repeating his previous thought.

"You're such a mother." Dean stated sarcastically, taking off his shirt, giving Sam his permission to try to fix him. "So did you remember anything while you were out on the town?"

"No not really." Sam replied acting as if his answer was of little consequence, while turning his attention toward wrapping Dean's side. He really needed to go to the hospital, there was no telling how deep his wound ran and yet he was acting as if it was just a little cut again.

"What's your name" Dean questioned gazing as Sam added yet another piece of medical type to the bandage on his side.

"It's not that kind of memory loss, Dean." Sam answered back pausing before actually answering his question. "Sam Winchester."

"Wrong."

"What do you mean I'm wrong? I know what my name is!"

"It's Sammy." Dean smirked and Sam rolled his eyes although he couldn't hide the slight grin that crept onto his face.

Dean felt his smile fade as soon as Sam went back to work on his side. They were not in a good spot and there was no telling if the sisters of the goddess would show up or not. It was time to call in the reinforcements.

**Well what did you think? Once again I would love to hear you thoughts as long as there's no flames. Hopefully I'll be able to get up the next chapter within the next week or so but thanksgiving break is over... Well tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to post again! I told you I'm crazy busy. Silly college. Anyway here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to all the new and old readers and a special thanks to everyone who has commented! Please keep it up! **

Chapter 4

Sam watched his brother as the man's face once again contorted into a mask of agony. He had been sleeping for several hours, unknowingly allowing Sam to see the pain that he had worked so hard to keep pent up inside. Dean's face relaxed once again, his breathing returning once again to its original pattern. The younger Winchester glanced down at the cell phone in his hand, pressing a button to effectively light up the keys. He needed to call Bobby; what with Dad gone now he was truthfully the only family they had. Sam sighed, he hated going behind his brother's back like this but he didn't even know what they had attempted to hunt let alone if they had actually managed to kill it and what if there was more than one? This last thought propelled Sam to his feet, and toward the front door, stopping just outside the door, he pushed Bobby's speed dial.

" 'lo?" Bobby's groggy voice picked up on the other end obviously having been awakened abruptly.

"Hey, Bobby; it's Sam." He replied smiling at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey Sam; did you manage to get the Fury?"

"The what?" Sam questioned back thoroughly confused.

Robert Singer's forehead wrinkled as Sam's answer came over the line. "You and your brother okay boy?"

"Actually that was why I was calling." Sam paused, licking his dry lips. "Dean and I had a little trouble on the hunt."

"The Fury?" The older hunter asked; he had urgency in his tone that hadn't been there at the beginning of the call.

"I guess." Sam replied. "That's part of the problem. I must have hit my head or something 'cause I don't remember a thing from the last week."

Bobby grunted, "Where's your brother?"Concern darkened his tone.

"In bed, he has a pretty nasty stab wound but he won't go to the hospital. It's got to be at least five to six inches deep."

"That idjit." Bobby growled, "And why haven't you gone to the hospital?"

"Because I'm not the one with the six inch gaping wound!" Sam stated his voice raising slightly, his frustration obviously clear.

"You're in Iowa." Bobby stated instead of questioned. "Give me five hours." Sam nodded on the other side of the phone before Bobby spoke again. "Take care of that brother of yours, he could get shot in the head and still state that he was just fine."

"I will."

"And we'll work out that memory problem of yours. See you in five."

Sam sighed as he hung up the phone, help was on the way.

Dean woke up suddenly and sat upright, almost immediately regretting his action. "Sammy?" He questioned the empty darkened room, the pain from sitting up coloring his tone making it sound gruff and weak. "Sam!" Dean cried again when an answer didn't arrive. The older Winchester was swinging his legs off the edge of the bed when the motel door opened.

"Where have you been?" He questioned his younger brother harshly.

"Outside?" Sam answered immediately on the defense. "What is with you? You're acting like Dad. I can't even go outside without you snapping at me."

Dean sat back on the bed allowing some of the tension to leave his tight muscles rubbing his head and neck in frustration.

"What is it that you're not telling me? What were we hunting that has you so on edge?" Sam paused for breath and walked over to sit on the opposite twin bed facing his brother. His hands creating a 'V' between his knees, his tall broad form hunched over slightly. "I need to know, Dean. I deserve to know."

The older brothers' green-brown eyes caught his brothers', "A Fury." Sam's eyebrows pulled together in a confused expression. "A Fury?" He paused. "Like in Greek mythology?"

"Uh, yeah." Dean replied once again taking his brothers attention. "You had about that same reaction the first time we found out about it." Dean smirked slightly.

"Okay, so tell be about it. How did we find it? Did you kill it?" Sam questioned leaning forward even more toward his brother. He had thought that Furies were simply things of legends.

Dean grinned at his brothers' enthusiasm adjusting his position so that he put less strain on his injured side. "Well it wasn't quite as hideous as the legends say but they're definitely as mean. They prey on sinners."

"Sinners. So all of mankind." Sam stated more than questioned.

"Yeah, she would choose a victim, torture them with visions from past wrongs and bad times; then the nasty little goddess would show them her true form driving them to commit suicide." Dean stated with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Did the victims have anything in common?"

"Yeah. Just one thing, They all had broken a promise or an oath. All the families said that the victim became obsessed with whatever oath that was right until they died." Dean allowed this thought to sink in for a moment and then asked. "Hey, grab me the laptop will ya?"

Sam nodded reaching across the bed to where he had thrown the laptop earlier, handing it to Dean.

"There are three Furies that are mentioned in Greek Mythology." Dean stated turning the computer toward Sam; a picture the three Furies took up most of the screen. "The first is named Tisiphone, the Avenger; the second Megara, the Jealous; and the one we killed Alecto, the Unresting. I called her Victoria for short." Dean smirked, his eyes taking on a mischievous sparkle.

Sam rolled his eyes, his tone dry. "Because she made people reveal their darkest secrets?"

Dean nodded, smiling goofily. "I've always wondered what Victoria's Secret was."

"How do you kill them?"

"You stab it in the heart with a mirrored knife."

"You said you killed it right?" Dean nodded. "Then why have you been acting so nervous?" Sam questioned looking up from the computer that he was now working at.

"If someone killed you I'd be pretty pissed. Her sisters ain't gonna let us off with a warning and no offense but with your head injury you're not going to be able to do much."

Sam once again rolling his eyes at his older brother. "Me? I won't be able to do much?"

Dean turned around clearly ignoring Sam's last comment. "So when's Bobby getting here?"

Sam looked toward his body confused. "How did you know that I called Bobby?"

Dean smirked picked up his phone and tossed it over to the confused Sammy. "Texting is a marvelous invention." Dean stated in a sarcastic manner walking toward the bathroom door. "I'm hitting the shower."

Sam caught the phone just as Dean was walking away, glancing down at the screen he read just one phrase. ' Sam beat ya to it." Sam laughed quietly shaking his head.

"Sometime tomorrow." Sam yelled at the closed bathroom door.

**Well what do you think? Please let me know and I will hopefully be able to write again soon! Thanks for sticking with me! Please no Flames! Until next chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey Everyone. I am so sorry that it has taken so long to update. I had finals and 14 other things all happening these last two weeks, so I really haven't had anytime to write. I really hope you enjoy this next chapter though I'm really not sure if I like how's it's going at the moment. Please let me know what you think, even criticisms are appreciate as long as they aren't rude or mean. Well like I said I hope you enjoy the chapter and I really am sorry about the long wait.**

Chapter Five

Dean allowed the steamy hot water to once again ease his pain, glad that Bobby was on his way. He closed his eyes finally allowing himself to relax when his side suddenly erupted once again in a white hot explosion of pain. The older Winchester's eyes shot open, his mouth emitted a harsh yell.

"DEAN!" Sam pounded on the door. "DEAN! What's going on? Let me in!"

Dean sunk to his knees, grasping at his injured side, his hearing getting fuzzier, his vision blurring.

Sam was still pounding on the door when the intense pain suddenly dispersed leaving only remnants that occasionally racked Dean's entire body.

"Sam." Dean shouted his voice slightly hoarse.

"Dean!" Sam shouted back relief and confusion coloring his tone. "You okay? What happened? Let me in."

Dean groaned, testing his weight before standing up. After donning a towel, the older Winchester pushed the bathroom door open; looking slightly upward into the panicked expression on his younger brothers face.

"I'm fine, Sammy." Dean stated quietly pushing past his brother and sat down on the edge of the bed suddenly exhausted.

Sam turned around gazing at his too calm brother. "What in the world just happened to you? One minute you were screaming bloody murder and the next you say that you're fine? I need more information than that."

Dean met his brother's eyes, pulling on a clean t-shirt. "I don't know. I was in the shower and out of nowhere my side felt like it did the first time it was stabbed." Dean paused taking in Sam's nervous expression. "I'm fine, just forget about it. It's not a big deal."

"Dean," Sam stated quietly shaking his head.

"Sammy. Just forget about it." Dean stated in his no-nonsense tone attempting to put an end to the conversation.

"Dean, this isn't good. Something is really wrong."

"Sam. I'm hitting the sack. Maybe a little rest will help your memory come back."

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother grabbed a pair of boxers out of his suitcase, and pulled them on. He didn't miss the slight grimace that alighted on Dean's face as he preformed this simple action. Bobby better hurry.

An hour and half later Dean laid in bed listening to the steady breathing of his brother, he could still feel the steady ache that his side had emitted since his shower experience. He turned over once again, trying to find a comfortable position.

"_Dean Winchester." A soft voice hissed, making Dean's spine straighten, pulling the stitches in his side._

"_Dean, Dean, Dean." Another voice taunted sounding much like the first. "We don't appreciate what you have done, do we sister?" _

"_No, we don't and when people do what we don't like they pay. Prepare to pay Dean Winchester. Nothing will save you. NOTHING!" The voice screeched harshly growing louder and more shrill. _

Dean jerked awake grabbing the knife that he always kept under his pillow, immediately surveying the room.

"You okay Dean?" Sam questioned turning his waking brother.

Dean rubbed his hand across his face attempting to erase the appearance of sleepiness. "Uhh..Yeah. You?"

"Yeah, I'm good." Sam stated, knowing that something was off.

" 'member anything yet?"

"No, not yet." Sam paused. "Hungry? I heard there's a good breakfast place down the street. Bobby said that he should be here within the hour."

Dean smiled slightly, attempting to wipe that concerned expression off his brother's face. "Food sounds great."

**Well...what do you think? Please Please Please let me know by reviewing. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner than I did this last time and hopefully with some new encouragement I'll be able to find time. :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone. So I was able to find time to write again! I love winter break! So I hope you enjoy the chapter, I found this one was slightly easier to write. I hope you enjoy it! (Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!) **

Chapter Six

Sam sat across from his brother, smirking slightly as he watched Dean check out the young blond waitress as she walked away.

"How'd you sleep?" Sam asked feigning innocent.

Dean glared slightly before answering. "Fine, I guess. You?"

"Good. You didn't have any other pain or anything like that?"

"Sammy." Dean stated exasperated. "Let's cut out the chick moments. Think you can handle that Samantha?"

Sam rolled his eyes reaching toward the coffee that the waitress, who was now making googly eyes at his brother. Dean was soaking up the attention.

"You remember anything yet?" Dean questioned as the waitress walked away a quite a few backward glances.

"I think I remember getting into town now and the newspaper article that drew us here."

"That's good." Dean replied around a mouthful of breakfast burrito.

Fifteen minutes later Dean had paid the bill, had the waitresses phone number securely tucked into his wallet, and both the boys headed out to the waiting Impala.

"Hey boys." Bobby called from the bed as soon as the Winchester's opened the motel room door. "Gotcha yourselves into more trouble?"

"Nah, not yet; Dean found himself yet another tramp though." Sam stated, grinning widely at the older hunter.

"Hey you got to have a little fun." Dean defended jokingly, pulling the now standing Bobby into a bear hug, careful to keep his injured side away from Bobby's body. Sam followed suit by giving Bobby a hug, then all three hunters sat on the edge of the beds preparing to get down to business.

"So update me." Bobby stated suddenly serious.

"Have you ever heard of an injury replaying itself?" Sam questioned the older hunter ignoring his brother's exasperated expression.

"I can't say I have. Has it happened since the shower?" Bobby said turning his attention toward the eldest Winchester.

Dean glanced up at the older hunter making eye contact. "No." Dean lied, the fact was it had happened once again as he was getting up this morning right after the dream he had had. Luckily Sam had been in the shower so he had been able to keep it a secret.

"K. Well I think we keep an eye out and start planning an attack. The other Furies won't wait long. They'll be around soon enough."

Bobby and Sam spent the rest of the day digging up new information on the Furies paying special attention to any evidence of returning pain. Unfortunately as no one had yet managed to meet a Fury and live there were very few stories. Dean wandered around the room putting in input every so often, trying hard not to show any pain that seemed to be continually racing up and down his body.

Around three o'clock Dean broke the semi-silence that had fallen over the room. "I'm going to go grab us some chow. I'll be back soon." Dean stated to no in particular, receiving a brief nod from both Bobby and Sam who were both shoulder deep in research.

The chilly air of September greeted him as he opened the door, waking him up from the sleep that seemed to be hovering around him. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket Dean jogged across the parking lot toward the awaiting Impala, quickly sliding into the driver's seat as soon as he reached the car.

"Hey Baby." Dean cooed patting the dash board and rubbing the steering wheel. "It's been awhile since we've had any quality time together. What'd you say we go for a ride?"

Dean was still driving when the pain that always seemed right around the corner struck him again, leaving him gasping, and then it happened again.

_Dean saw the house on the hill, the goddess' old house. The other Furies stood over the blood stains that seemed to cover the basement, Dean's blood stains. The hunter watched as one of the sisters kneeled down grabbing the thin blade that had caused him so much pain. _

"_At least she gave him something to remember her by." The sister who held the blade stated almost cackling." _

"_Someone's watching us sister." The other woman stated looking directly into Dean's face smirking slightly. "Although we can't seem to find you as of yet, Dean Winchester, we can still cause you pain!" _

The vision suddenly faded, but the pain only seemed to grow. Dean cried out, closing his eyes tightly against the pain that seemed to be getting worse. He reached toward his injured side and pulled it away bloody yet again. The oldest Winchester stumbled out of the Impala, which was sitting on the side of the road, he leaned over throwing up twice but still the pain did not lessen.

"Ahhh…" Dean yelled harshly as he staggered toward the Impala fighting to remain standing, his vision blurred, and he fell hitting his side on the hard merciless ground, rising the bile up into his throat once again.

"Cas?" Dean tried weakly to call to the angel after he had thrown up yet again. He fought against the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him again before trying once again to call to his friend. "CAS!" Dean cried yet again desperate for an answer.

**So what do you think? Dean is once again in a really tough spot! Let me know what you thinking please! Your reviews have been really encouraging! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone! Just in time for Christmas! :) I want to once again thank everyone for the encouraging reviews and encourage anyone who is reading the story to please comment! It really does make writing the chapters a lot more fun! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And Merry Christmas Everyone! **

Chapter Seven

Dean shuddered, the pain was overcoming him and he felt himself sinking into unconsciousness. He jerked attempting to push himself up onto his elbows, though he failed dreadfully. "Cas." Dean choked out the name one more time, his hope was dwindling and the harsh bell like tone of women laughing seemed to be filling his mind causing him to dry heave once again. The sound suddenly seemed overwhelmed by a whooshing sound, the sound of angel's winds.

"Dean." Castiel stated kneeling to the ground beside his human project, the trench coat he always wore brushed the ground. "Why are you on the ground?"

Dean attempted to glare at the scruffy angel but the glare that was normally readily available gave way to a look of pure pain. Cass glanced down at the hunter quickly taking in the predicament that had now been brought to his attention. His eyes went down the length of the human noting the protective hand that covered his side. Dean's eyes appeared glazed barely taking note of his surroundings, his face was pale, and his lower lip appeared to be bleeding; probably bit through from when he fell.

Cas kneeled over the older Winchester, quietly putting his fingers to Dean's forehead. The hunter's eye's fluttered open again, the pain that had filled them earlier now remained just around the corners.

"How do you feel?" Castiel questioned, his voice gruff and soft; his concern was apparent.

"Okay." Dean replied, gasping slightly as he attempted to move. "My side still hurts." Dean asked more than stated. Normally the pain was gone as soon as Cas had done his mojo thing.

"Yes. That will continue until you manage to find the sword that produced the cut." Cas stated in a slightly monotone voice, still kneeling in front of the now sitting Dean.

"What happened to angel mojo? I thought you could fix anything." Dean replied in a low husky tone. What was the use of having an angel if he couldn't heal you completely?

"The blade was made long ago and although I can mute the pain it will never truly stop until you destroy the blade. That is simply how the blade works."

"You mean like Frodo in Lord of the Rings?" Dean questioned with a smirk. He then continued checking his body for other injuries and spitting out the blood that had flowed into his mouth from his busted lip.

"I don't know what that means." The angel replied, he face taking on a very confused expression.

Dean rolled his eyes, pushing himself up onto his feet, still babying his side. "We really need to educate you man."

Fifteen minutes later Castiel pushed the motel door open, clinging to a fading Dean.

"I'm afraid my healing did not last long." Cas spoke to the two hunters that were now both standing, looking incredibly worried.

"What happened?" Bobby demanded as the angel laid the nearly unconscious hunter onto one of the twin beds. Sam took two long strides immediately beside his brother.

"Dean?" Sam called gently, giving his brother a slight shake to wake him up.

"Sammy?" Dean called out his voice sounded as if he was speaking around cotton. He was barely able to make out an outline of his brothers face and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"What happened?" Sam asked still gazing at his brother's pale now peaceful face.

"He's unconscious." Cas replied to Sam's question obviously misunderstanding his question.

Sam redirected his question his eyes appealed to the angel, wanting for answers.

"Your brother was stabbed by a πάντα-odynia blade."

"Which means?" Bobby asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"A rough translation is 'always pain'."

"How do we stop it?" Sam asked after a pause realizing the meaning of those words and the gravity of the situation.

"You have to destroy the blade that caused the wound. Until that happens whoever holds the sword has the power to cause pain at any point."

"And your angel mojo doesn't work on this?" Sam questioned harshly, what was the point in having an angel if they couldn't fix everything?

Cas glared at Sam before allowing his eyes to soften, "Not completely. I can only keep it at bay."

The younger Winchester looked down upon his older brother taking in his broken and pale appearance and one thought ran through his mind. 'Why doesn't he tell me these things?'

Dean groaned as he woke up two hours later attempting to orientate himself with his surroundings.

"Hey Dean." Sam stated calmly and quietly, instantly at his brother's side; the length of Dean's slumber had put Sam a bit on edge. "How'd you feel?"

"Like crap." Dean growled, noticing the pain that still seemed to throb deep within his side. "We got something to drink?"

Bobby answered by bringing over a cold beer from the black mini refrigerator that was in the corner of the room. Dean nodded his thanks to the older hunter and then immediately took a swig of the amber liquid.

"Cas still here?" Dean questioned after finishing off the beer in about three gulps.

"Yes." The angel replied from the edge the room emerging from the shadows, stopping to stand at the end of the hunter's bed. "How do you feel?"

Dean thought about shrugging off the comment as he normally would've but decided to go with the truth. "I could use a little more of your angel mojo." Dean stated gruffly attempting not to notice Sam or Bobby's concerned faces.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't do much good, Dean. The pain you feel now won't go away until you get a hold of the blade." The man in the trench coat stated with sympathy, Dean nodded immediately replacing his slight weakness with his normal tough shell.

"Well then let's find the glorified knife." The injured hunter stated gruffly pushing himself into a sitting position ignoring the pain that continued to be in his side.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Bobby questioned in a serious tone. "Your brother and I have been at this for hours, we can't make heads or tails outta any of it."

"I know where they are." Dean stated nonchalantly, trying to detract from his visions. "And we just have to make a few more mirrored knifes."

"How do you know where they are? And why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Bobby once again questioned in little more than a growl.

"Let's just say, the pain isn't without rewards and I didn't know until about three hours ago."

**Alright well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it cause I enjoyed writing this chapter! Merry Christmas and don't forget the true reason for the season! (I'll give you a quick hint, It all started with a little baby!) Please let me know what you think but please no flames, no one likes those! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took a little longer this time to update. Thank you to all of you who reviewed and for those who didn't review remember reviews tend to make me write faster! Hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Eight

Dean and Cas soon got Sam and Bobby up to speed, letting them know everything that they now knew because of Dean's vision.

"Then let's go put a blade through their hearts and call it a day." Sam said, a little more like Dean then Sam.

"Hold up there boy. We have a lot more to figure out, here." Bobby stated. "One Fury was difficult to get down and now we have to deal with two; plus they have something that we didn't have to think about last time."

"Me." Dean stated, in a gruff voice tensing up, Sam's eyes sparked with realization.

"Then how are we going to play this out?" Sam questioned, worry coloring his tone.

"We do like we always do and we grab the blade as soon as possible." Dean stated in a serious no debate kind of tone.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Dean." Bobby paused knowing that his thought wouldn't go over well. "It would be safer for all of us if you just stayed here."

"Bobby, I'm the one who knows how to get these things down. There's no freakin' way I'm staying here."

"They have too much power over you..." Bobby replied stopping when Sam interrupted.

"They'll kill you, Dean." Dean shook his head looking into Sam's puppy eyes.

"I'm going. End of discussion."

"I too think that this is a bad idea." Castiel spoke up for the first time drawing Dean's attention. "I can do nothing to stop your pain if you are in the midst of a battle."

"You're staying here. That's the end of the discussion." Bobby said harshly, sounding like John who had passed away some time ago.

"Yes sir." Dean answered automatically looking directly into Bobby's blue eyes almost surprised not to see his Father's brown ones in their place.

"Good." Bobby replied switching back to a Bobby like voice. "Now let's make a plan and get your health back."

Sam pulled Dean to the side some time later after most of the planning had been completed; now only Bobby and Cas continued talking through their stagey. "So how do you really feel?"

Dean paused looking into his baby brother's eyes debating whether to tell him the truth or not. "Honestly, like crap. I won't have you guys going into those goddesses lair without me backing you up. You have no idea how powerful they are."

"I know. But Bobby's right they have way too much power over you right now. Even during the planning I could tell that you were fighting with the pain." Sam replied in a low voice trying to keep Cas or the older hunter from overhearing.

"Yeah, well. I think that that's just a risk we're going to have to take. But you have to promise me one thing." Dean said matching his brother's tone; watching his brother's facial features as they stretched into a questioning expression.

"What?"

"No matter how bad it gets, kill the thing first then grab the knife. Don't even take the slightest risk, these things are quick and relentless."

Sam shook his head. "You know I can't promise that. You always come first."

Dean was about to once again push his case when Castiel interrupted speaking to the room in general. "I will be back here at 10:00 o'clock tonight. I won't be late." The angel then turned his attention directly toward Dean gazing into his eyes with a slightly stoic expression. "Do you think you will be okay till I return?"

"Yeah Cas. Haven't been better." Dean replied to his angel smirking at the serious tone the angel decided to adopt.

"Very well, don't do anything stupid, Dean. They have powers you don't even know about." After giving this last and final warning the angel was gone.

"So anyone want some chow?" Dean questioned breaking the tense atmosphere.

**Well what do you think? The hunt is coming up and Dean is definitely planning something! Please let me know what you think! review, Review, REVIEW! Thanks for Reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone, here's the next chapter and it's actually quite long which is exciting! Well please read and review!  
**

Chapter Nine

After eating dinner at the closest diner, Sam, Dean, and Bobby all sat around the motel waiting for the evening to come. They were all tense, each thinking about the part they would have to play that night. Dean fought against the pain that seemed to be growing in his side, careful to keep it hidden so he wouldn't have to explain himself to the other concerned hunters. At about forty five till ten Dean made his move.

"I'm going to go get something to eat before this all goes down. I'm starving and for some reason I don't figure my babysitter will allow me to order a pizza." Dean stated already walking toward the motel rooms' door.

"Where you really goin' boy?" Bobby stated, staring at the sarcastic hunter in front of him.

"Oh well I thought I'd go see that new movie that's out, Tangled; I think it was called! They're calling it the new Cinderella!" Dean stated sarcastically rolling his eyes at Bobby. "To get some grub and grab a new bottle of Ibuprofen. For some reason I think it's going to be a long night." He continued in a slightly condescending tone before pulling the heavy door shut behind him.

"Well Sam. Let's go. Your brothers being an idjit once again, seeing Tangled my foot." Bobby mumbled grabbing his jacket from the twin sized bed.

Dean quickly walked toward the Impala and hesitantly slid into the driver's seat, his breath hissed through his teeth as he tried to control the pain that continued to get worse. He should have had Cas put some more mojo on him before he left, Dean thought bitterly to himself.

"Alright Baby, let's go track down these evil daughters of the devil." Dean said talking to his car patting the steering wheel in a loving way.

Dean pulled up to the darkened goddess's house at about half till ten mentally and physically preparing himself for what he was about to face. The pain in his side seemed to grow worse the closer he had gotten to the goddess's house and the Ibuprofen that he had popped earlier was losing the grip that it had had on the pain. He reached for the newly bought bottle and took another three pills without water before quietly opening the door of the Impala. He was parked far enough away that the sound of a car door wouldn't really matter but Dean wasn't about to take chances.

Sam pulled around the corner just as Dean was stepping out of the Impala, slowly as he saw his older brother reach back into the Impala pulling a mirrored knife from the backseat.

"Well at least he wasn't stupid enough to get here too much before the Calvary would get here." Bobby stated in a gruff voice, watching the young hunter as he slid into the front door that he had let himself into.

"Alright, let's go." Sammy stated attempting to keep any worry out of his voice as the front door closed shut behind his brother's form.

Bobby nodded stepping out of the beaten down red truck, taking a moment to look at the goddess's lair. "We have our work cut out for us this time boy. Stay close and we'll watch each other's backs."

Sam nodded as he handed the older hunter a knife while he put his own in the back of his jeans allowing him to have both hands free.

Sam and Bobby both started moving as one up the hill toward the house; both hunters pulled into their own thoughts; quietness reined.

Dean shuddered as he pushed the door to the basement open, the harsh laughter was back, and he wasn't sure if it was in his head or in the building. His side throbbed continually now and it took all of Dean's strength not to double over or cry out. 'I wonder if this is how cramps feel?' he wondered slightly to himself; back when he was in high school he had had a girlfriend and she tried to explain it to him once. Unfortunately that was also the day that she broke up with him, telling a girl to suck it up didn't work too well.

He started down the basement stairs relying on his instincts to fill in the gaps where the pain and voices were making him lapse. As Dean reached the bottom of the steps the sickly sweet scent of honey and rain water reached him reminding him of the last time that he and Sammy had entered this room. He cautiously rounded the corner, allowing him to see the full layout of the room. The cream fountain flowed while the pale yellowish lights illuminated the eerie beauty of the room. The constant humming of bees, the gurgling of the water, and the sticky heat of the room immediately reminded Dean of the long summer days of his childhood before his mother had died.

He guardedly took a step forward nearly slipping in a puddle of honey that had blended in with the floor. "Goddess's nearly worse than witches." He mumbled to himself taking another step forward.

The room was richly furnished, gold being the main color scheme cream also playing an significant role. A large hive of honey bees stood in one corner minding their own business for the moment. Suddenly a strong wind surrounded Dean, knocking him against the wall. Dean groaned from the impact but soon recovered gazing at the tall female figure that stood in front of him. "It's so nice to finally meet some of the family. You must be one of Victoria's sisters." Dean grunted out. "I'm Dean." Smirking slightly.

The goddess's amber eyes flashed and the dark glossy ringlets that had fallen out of her updo bounced as she walked over to the pinned hunter. "Yes I've heard quite a bit about you, It seems my late sister was quite taken with you."

"Yeah well I tend to have the effect on women."

The goddess rolled her eyes before starting to walk away already appearing to be bored with the talking her golden Grecian styled dress shimmered as she walked. "I must say I was hoping for a little more of a fight but as I've always said don't expect much from a human." She plopped down on one of the cream colored couches, her eyes boring into Dean.

"Which are you?" The man asked bluntly from his position on the wall.

"Excuse me?"

"Which Fury are you? You're obviously not Alecto but they're two others."

"Megara." The goddess answered.

"So Meg for short." Dean stated not allowing Megara to speak up. "You're the jealous one right?" The goddess didn't reply so Dean continued. "Who exactly are you jealous of? Your sisters?"

Meg gave Dean a look of pure contempt before replacing it with an evil smirk. "You have a lot of lip for someone who controls your pain." Meg pulled out a blade that Dean recognized all too well and turned it teasingly in her hand. "Funny how much power one blade can have isn't it?"

Dean stared defiantly at the thin weapon attempting to push down the panic that seemed to have overcome his body. "Funny isn't necessarily the word I would use." Dean grumbled.

"Do you have siblings, Dean?" The goddess's asked while standing in front of Dean her finger trailed across his chest.

"No." Dean stated, looking directly into the goddess's eyes, he hadn't really considered this option.

"You're lying, Dean." Meg stated turning the knife harshly between her hands, she laughed as Dean recoiled in pain, gasping slightly. "Sam? Sammy? Samuel? He goes by quite a few names doesn't He? He hunts with you, does he not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean stated through clenched teeth. His mind rushed to find a subject that would get the goddess off of his brother. "Where's your other sister? I mean the one who's still alive of course. I know exactly where the other one is."

"You think you're clever don't you?" The goddess paused walking toward the fountain that was in the middle of the room. "My sister will be along shortly but you really shouldn't be looking forward to that, there's a reason she's called the avenger." The goddess reached down into the fountain filling a golden goblet to the brim with the fresh water. "In short I'm much better tempered."

"I'm sure. You were always the mediocre one weren't you." Dean stated rather than asked. "Probably Daddy's least favorite, huh?"

"That is probably one of the things we have in common." The goddess replied glaring toward the hunter pined to her wall.

"So you admit that you are less than your siblings?" Dean questioned chuckling. "You really should work on your self esteem."

The goddess cocked her head strutting over to Dean. "I never said that. I only agreed to the Father thing. I am better and have been better than both my siblings for all of eternity."

Dean estimated that he had been in the house at fifteen minutes and soon as Bobby and Sam realized that he hadn't come back they would've have come directly to the house; it was time to get the party started. "Then prove it." Dean paused gazing at the goddess's flawless features as she jutted her jaw in defiance. "Yeah your sister didn't have it in here either."

Sam and Bobby had just finished clearing the upper floor when they heard Dean's hoarse scream. Sam's ears perked and he rushed toward the door the led into the basement but was quickly grabbed by Bobby's strong arms. "Rushing into anything won't do Dean any good, boy. They have too much power."

**Well what do you think? I hope you all liked it! I would imagine that this story will be complete in about a chapter or so but unfortunately Christmas Break is almost over so I don't know when I'll be able to post again. Please Review it really does encourage me to write sooner! :) Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well guys final chapter. Sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who has been kind enough to review and please for both old and new reviewers let me know what you think! **

Chapter Ten

Dean gasped harshly as the pain allowed him a moment to breathe but his face soon resumed a mask of agony. He grunted as the goddess released her hold on him giggling as she looked at the helpless hunter. Blood dripped out of the corner of Dean's mouth trailing down his mouth and neck. Sammy better hurry Dean thought to himself as he was once again gripped by the excruciating pain.

Sam shuddered as he once again heard his brothers' gruff yell, kneeling over Bobby.

"We're almost ready boy, just hold on." Bobby said though Sam couldn't tell if he was talking to Dean or to him; he supposed it pertained to both.

Bobby leaned over the alter that was supposed to pull the goddess's to him allowing them to have the element of surprise; luckily the goddess that Dean had killed had kept honey and water around in plentiful supply. The wood hissed as Bobby held the lighted match up to it, and quickly told Sam to get ready.

Sam tensed as Bobby started the Latin chant that would bring the goddess to them, he held the mirrored knife in front of him prepared to kill whatever the alter would bring.

"….skeet nunc." Bobby finished waiting with bated breath, his own mirrored knife held at his side. Suddenly the goddess appeared, her eyes closed breathing in the scent of the honey and rain water as they burned together as one. Sam lunged toward the beautiful women in front of him pushed forward by his brothers' piercing suffering. The goddess' shrieked angrily, her eyes flew open revealing reddish-gold. She reached toward Sammy grabbing him around the throat pressing him against the adjacent wall.

"How dare you call the great Fury, Tisiphone." The goddess' thundered into Sam's face pressing him closer to the wall.

"To do this." Sam replied breathily, as Bobby stabbed the blade through the goddess' breast piecing her heart. Tisiphone's eyes widened as she crumpled to the ground lying near Sam's feet.

"That went surprisingly well." Sam stated, looking at Bobby as he cleaned his blade on the drapery behind him.

"Yeah well that was the easy one, the other has your brother." Bobby said in a straight voice stopping abruptly, when he realized how silent the house had gotten.

"Bobby…" Sam asked hesitantly, pausing only briefly before flying toward the basement door harshly pulling it open almost falling down the stairs in the process. Sam then slowed realizing that alerting the goddess to his own position wouldn't do Dean any good; He slowing walked down the stairs his mirrored blade showing him what was around the corners before he got there.

Bobby followed the younger hunter scared of what they might find as they turned the corner. Sammy's face paled as he looked at his brothers crumpled form lying against the wall. His face was pale with a thin line of blood trailing from his nose and mouth, his hands were covered in blood and covered his side protectively; His eyes were closed but his chest rose and fell heavily.

Sam started to move toward his brother but Bobby stopped him with a rough hand on his shoulder turning his attention to the regal presence at the end of the room.

"You've killed my sister." The lady said calmly with no emotion her back still turned to the boys. Bobby and Sam looked at each other both choosing not to reply. The goddess turned slowly, her face was expressionless but her eyes barely blinking were wide open, Sam shuddered slightly as her eyes seemed to bore a whole right through him.

"Do you realize the kind of power I have boy?" The goddess smiled slightly, moving closer to where Dean lay unconscious. "I have the power to both release him of his pain and allow more to come to him." Meg flicked her wrist drawing both Bobby's and Sammy's attention to the thin blade that she grasped in her right hand; Dean whimpered quietly in his sleep as he once again felt the presence of the blade in his side.

Sam gulped, looking over at his bruised and broken brother. "You come to my home, kill my own flesh and blood and don't have the decency to even answer a simple question?" Megara questioned in a dangerous tone, pausing only a moment before thundering; "THEN HE WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!" As the goddess yelled this Dean's eyes shot open and pain and confusion seemed to fill them. He began gasping in pain as his side was ripped open from the inside out and his ears once again began to fill with the torturous sound of dark laughter; the laughter of the Envy's. Dean cried out; the sound and the pain creating an overwhelming mix, he curled into himself on the ground. In between the shoots of pain he gasped out a single name, Sammy.

Sammy struggled against the force tying him to the wall, his heart ripping in two as he watched his brothers' pain and weak pleading. "DEAN! DEAN!" Sam yelled hoping beyond hope that somehow his brother would hear and at least know that he wasn't alone. Bobby lay in a heap in the middle of the floor having been knocked unconscious after the goddess had thrown him against the fountain after he had attempted to take the knife from her.

Dean was quieting his body coming to the very last of its endurance when he uttered a different name, just once, "Cas?" He said it as a question and allowed himself to be pulled into nothingness.

Suddenly the room shook and darkened. The goddess looked up at the ceiling, concern and worry filling her eyes. Sam dropped from the wall and rushed over to Dean, immediately pulling him into his arms and checking his vitals; he was still alive though only barely. Sam looked back up at the beautifully bewildered goddess and the much more imposing looking figure who had suddenly appeared behind her.

Cas grabbed her head and twisted affectively breaking her neck, the goddess stumbled and fell to the ground though her head was already righting itself. The angel calmly walked over to the older fallen hunter, grabbing the mirrored sword that lay next to him and stabbed it into the goddess's chest turning it twice before pulling it out. Her eyes widen as she gasped her last, her skin almost at once turning gray and finally turning to ash. Castiel looked up dropping the sword in the new pile of ashes, his face turning from warrior angel back into his regular concern.

"Are you alright?" Cas questioned Sam as he dropped down next to the two Winchester's reaching toward the oldest head.

"I'm fine. Why didn't you come earlier?" Sam asked, his eyes pleading with Cas to make his brother right.

"The furies blocked my vision of the house and of you. But when Dean called me it broke through the barrier alerting me to your need. I arrived as soon as I could." The angel answered his eyes trained and both hands on Dean's head attempting to see how far the damage went. Sam nodded in reply his eyes also once again filled by his brother.

"It is serious." Cas said standing up. Sam watched him go afraid that he might be leaving but then he realized that he was retrieving the knife that had caused his brother such catastrophic pain.

The angel bent over and picked up the knife, gazing at it for only a second before snapping it within his hands.

"Wow. You've been eating your Wheaties." Sam stated amazed at the angels strength.

Cas smirked slightly but then only appeared confused as he walked back toward Dean and Sam. Placing both hands once again on the eldest Winchester, Cas closed his eyes, he felt the power leaving his finger tips, he would need to rest later.

Dean gasped, jerking upward, his eyes first saw his brother then moved over to Cas, finally they caught sight of the fallen body of Bobby. "Bobby!" Dean half shouted rising quickly to half walk half stagger over to the side of his father like figure. "Cas!"

"He is fine Dean." Cas stated barely brushing Bobby's forehead before he began to awake.

"Boy, what were you thinking? Running off by yourself like that! You could have gotten us and yourself killed, and almost did." Dean smirked as Bobby ran on finally pausing Bobby said what was really on his mind. "I'm glad you're alright kid."

Sam, Bobby, and Castiel sat in the hotel room, Dean laid spread out on one of the twin beds all of them watching "The Hangover" on TV. Of course they were all laughing more at Castiel and his dumb questions then at the actually movie. Dean winced slightly. He had been having phantom pains ever since they had returned but Castiel had told him that that would soon past. Dean laid back on his pillows finally allowing himself to fully relax. Sam smiled at his brother and Dean smiled back before turning his attention back to the movie.

The End

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! Please let me know what you think! REVIEW PLEASE! I hope you have enjoyed the story! **


End file.
